


Your blood in my veins

by Starkdxwney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkdxwney/pseuds/Starkdxwney
Summary: Um mundo normal onde criaturas sombrias e encantadas habita em meio a escuridão da noite, uma sociedade dividida entre humanos e monstros, um jovem rapaz leva sua vida normal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma ideia que eu tive a muito tempo e nunca coloquei em prática mas hoje tomei a iniciativa

Gabriel estava em seu quarto, o local estava sem nem um raio de luz se quer, a não ser do seu celular ligado a sua frente. O garoto passava o dedo pela tela, subindo a sua tml do twitter em busca de alguma coisa interessante, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar e um ícone de notificação da sua agenda aparecer sobre a tela. O garoto visualizou rapidamente a mensagem e desligou o celular e o deixou sobre a cama enquanto se levantava para acender a luz. Ao se levantar e ir em direção ao interruptor que ficava ao lado da porta, ele acabou batendo o pé na cama e caíndo, o garoto sentiu seu braço formigar então mesmo com a dor insuportável que sentia no seu pé, ele se levantou e foi ligar a luz. Ao ligar a luz e olhar para seu braço percebeu um pequeno corte

 

 

— Ai ! — Gabriel foi até o banheiro e pegou um pouco de papel higiênico e pressionou sobre o corte, o papel logo saiu da cor branca para uma cor mais avermelhada por causa das hemácias. Após algum tempo o fluxo de sangue logo se cessou, o garoto aproveitou que já estava no banheiro e já tomou um banho. A água morna batia contra sua cabeça e escorria pelos seus cabelos negros e cacheados sua mente estava vazia, sem nem um pensamento ele só queria aproveitar aquela sensação de ter seu corpo envolvido pela água morna. 

 

Após algum tempo no chuveiro ele decidiu finalmente sair, pois tinha que se vestir para ir até  um evento que ia ter na sua cidade. Gabriel saiu do banheiro e sentiu uma brisa fria bater em seu corpo, e percebeu que a pequena janela que havia no banheiro estava aberta, mas ele não deu importância. O garoto pegou a toalha azul que se encontrava atrás da porta do banheiro, enxugou seus cabelos e foi passando a toalha pelo seu corpo. Logo após se enrolou na toalha, deixando visível apenas seu peitoral  e saiu do banheiro.

 

Ele abriu o seu guarda roupa e caçou pela sua camisa preferida, ele olhou pelo seu guarda roupa e parou sua visão logo que a viu, era uma camisa preta de manga longa que ficava um pouco frouxa no seu corpo, ele a pegou e logo vestiu. O garoto retirou a toalha e jogou em cima da cama e pegou uma de suas cuecas e vestiu, abriu uma das suas gavetas e caçou entre ela uma calça jeans preta que tinha um meio corte no joelho, após alguns segundos caçando a encontrou e a vestiu, ele se virou para a porta e foi em sua direção. Atrás da porta estava o tênis que ele costumava a usar diariamente, era um AllStar preto com o solado branco que estava mais para marrom. Ele pegou o tênis e foi até a cama, se sentou e o calçou, foi até o banheiro de novo passou um creme no seu cabelo e voltou até seu quarto. Ele pegou o seu telefone e seu óculos de grau, juntamente sua mochila que era também preta mas tinha alguns detalhes brancos na alça.

 

O Garoto passou pela porta da saída e logo após a trancou. O local onde ia ser o evento era umas quinze quadras da sua casa até lá, podia ser longe para outra pessoa mas para ele era até perto, pois estava acostumado a andar. Gabriel retirou um fone da sua mochila e colocou e seu celular e logo após colocou o fone no ouvido ligou a música no volume máximo, enquanto ele andava por Malibu, era uma cidade grande e muito bonita, pelo o menos o garoto achava; em seus fones tocava "I want you" do Elton John, Era uma das suas músicas favoritas, o garoto andava pelas calçadas cabisbaixo e com as mãos nos bolsos.

 

***

 

Após algum tempo, finalmente ele chegou no local que ia ser o evento, era um pouco grande o local, havia uma fila gigante para entrar "Ainda bem que eu comprei a entrada vip" pensou o garoto enquanto retirava seu crachá para entrar ao segurança do local.

 

— Ok! pode entrar! — Respondeu o homem vestido com um terno preto

 

— Obrigado senhor! — Gabriel passou pelo homem e entrou no local que ia ser o evento. Havia várias pessoas já circulando pelo local. O garoto olhou em volta caçando seu amigo Jeff  que combinou se encontrarem lá dentro. Logo ele viu o amigo que estava parado perto a uma pilastra que era o local de encontro

 

— Jeff ! — Gritou o garoto correndo em direção ao amigo

 

— Gabriel ! — Respondeu Jeff ao ver Gabriel vindo em sua direção

 

— Desculpa a demora !

 

— Não, acabei de chegar também - Jeff era um pouco mais alto que Gabriel, o garoto estava usando uma camisa azul sem nem uma estampa juntamente com uma calça preta e um AllStar também, seu cabelo era preto e ele gostava de fazer um topete nele, que o deixava bem bonito.

 

— Ah eu tive que vir andando! — Gabriel parou num dos bebedouros que estava espalhado pelo local

 

— Por que você não pegou um táxi garoto?

 

— Eu tenho pernas ok ! Eu não queria gastar meu dinheiro nisso também  — Gabriel parou de beber água e limpou a boca com a manga da camisa

 

— Ei !... Vamos dar uma olhada nas HQ ? — Jeff pareceu entusiasmado ao lembrar que esse ano as HQ estaria mais baratas

 

— Nossa é mesmo ! Vamos lá ! — Respondeu o garoto.

 

— Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre ! — Jeff saiu correndo pelo local

 

— Ei não vale! — Falou Gabriel correndo atrás do amigo.

 

***

 

Os amigos estava já numa pequena loja montada dentro do local do evento, era uma lojinha que vendia várias coisas como: Camisas de super heróis, varinhas de Harry Potter e tinha alguns funkos também

 

— Ahh Minha mochila já tá começando a ficar pesada ! —Falou Gabriel entregado uma nota de cem dólares para a atendente da lojinha

 

— Mas também né... Não sei porque você comprou tantas HQ — Jeff também comprou algumas coisas no local e logo após do amigo também pagou

 

— A não deu para resistir a aquelas HQ linda do Doctor Strange e o Iron Man — Gabriel seguiu com o amigo para fora da loja

 

— Você devia ter se controlado !

 

— Ah mas... Aí meu deus ! - O garoto fez uma cara totalmente hilária

 

— Oque foi  Gabriel?... Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?! — Falou Jeff passando a mão pelo seu rosto

 

— Ahhhh ! — O garoto retirou o celular do bolso e viu uma pequena mensagem sobre a tela — Tô atrasado!

 

— Para que garoto ?

 

— O Robert Downey chegou faz meia hora ! Eu vim aqui só para conseguir autógrafo dele - Falou puxando as mangas da camisa para trás, deixado seus braços visíveis

 

— Oque é isso no seu braço? - Jeff percebeu o corte no braço do garoto

 

— Depois eu te conto... Vamos ! — E lá estava os dois amigos correndo desesperados pelo evento.

 

***

 

— Deve ter umas cem pessoas na sua frente Gabriel! — Falou Jeff ao ver o tamanho da fila

 

— Eu sei ! Mas eu não vim aqui atoa nem fudendo ! — Gabriel era o último da fila, só em ver o tamanho que ela estava já dava uma certa raiva no garoto

 

— Affff ! - Jeff retirou seu celular do bolso e desbloqueou a tela — Já é cinco da tarde ! Olha eu vou dar uma volta Gabriel, quero dar uma olhada no painel de End Game !

 

— Tá... Ah e não precisa me esperar não, eu vou pegar um táxi ! — Respondeu Gabriel

 

— Tem certeza ?

 

— Sim !

 

— Olha qualquer coisa você me liga que eu venho, até ! — Jeff deu as costas para Gabriel que o observou se distanciar.

 

Já era oito da noite quando finalmente chegou a vez do Gabriel, Já estava a noite

 

— O... Oi ! — Cumprimentou o garoto ao ver o Robert a sua frente

 

— Olá ! — Respondeu Robert pegando uma HQ que o garoto lhe entregou, Robert ao pegar a HQ viu o corte no braço do Gabriel e ficou um pouco inquieto, mas o garoto nem percebeu — Qual é seu nome ? — Perguntou o homem se recompondo

 

— É... Gabriel! — Respondeu o garoto sentindo seu rosto ficar quente

 

— Aqui esta ! — Robert entregou a HQ autografada para o garoto que a guardou na mochila

 

— Posso tirar uma foto ?

 

— Ah claro ! — Robert se pôs ao lado do garoto e o abraçou para tirar uma foto

 

— Obrigado ! — Falou o garoto

 

— Eu que agradeço! — Falou Robert ao ver o garoto se distanciando.

 

— Aaaaaaaa eu consegui ! Três horas na fila valeu a pena... Nossa quase não tem ninguém aqui ! — O local estava um pouco vazio, tinha alguns fans, mas tinha alguns funcionários limpando o local. Ao sair do local pode ver que já era noite e no céu pairava uma linda lua cheia juntamente com várias estrelas - Acho que vou andando mesmo! - Gabriel começou a andar em direção a sua casa, novamente ele colocou seus fones e pôs a andar pela cidade. O garoto chego em um local que não havia ninguém, o local estava um pouco escuro pois não havia muitas lâmpadas naquele local, como ele era acostumado a passar por aquele trajeto nem se importou e continuou a andar ouvindo sua música no volume máximo. Por estar cabisbaixo e com fones não percebeu a aproximação de dois homens encapuzados, ao se aproximar mais de Gabriel um deles sacou uma faca

 

— Ei ei ! Pode ir passando a mochila! — Falou o homem com a faca, o garoto tomou um susto ao ver os dois homens a sua frente

 

— Calma ! Pega ! — Gabriel entregou a mochila e o celular "Oh merda" pensou o garoto

 

— Passa o resto ! — Falou o homem entregado a mochila e o celular para o comparsa

 

— Eu não tenho mais nada  — Respondeu Gabriel assutado

 

— Eu sei que você tem ! — Gritou o homem

 

— Eu juro que eu não ten... — O garoto parou ao sentir algo perfurar a sua barriga, o homem o tinha esfaqueado — Oh merda ! — O garoto deu uns passos para trás e caiu no chão, ele sentia um certo frio juntamente com uma dor insuportável. Ele olhou para os homens que mexia na sua mochila jogando suas HQ pelo chão, quando ele vê um vulto rápido passado e os pescoço dos homens são quebrados e vê eles caindo de joelhos no chão. O garoto se perguntou o que tinha acontecido quando ele olha ao seu lado e vê Robert, o garoto olha em sua mão e vê muito sangue nela — Merda eu não quero morrer — Lágrimas começou a rolar pelo seu rosto — Por favor eu não quero morrer — O garoto soluçava em meio às palavras

 

 

 

 

 

— Você quer viver ? — Perguntou Robert se abaixando.


	2. Would I be the stranger?

Gabriel se levou com o peito ofegante sentindo seu coração bater contra seu peito, parecia que ele ia sair de sua boca. Ele percorreu os olhos pelo seu quarto e num ato de confirmação que tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho e nada mais. Por fim aquele pensamento logo se esvaiu de sua cabeça lhe trazendo paz, e com essa paz o garoto se levantou ainda se lembrando daquele sonho.

Gabriel tomou um banho para se acalmar, ter aquele líquido incolor envolver seu corpo era de longe uma das melhores sensações para ele. Após terminar seu banho e enxugar seus cabelos o garoto se vestiu com uma camisa social vermelha xadrez que ele amava, vestiu sua calça jeans preta que era rasgada nos joelhos, só faltava uma coisa sua mochila, Gabriel virou sua casa de ponta cabeça mas nada de sua mochila logo pensou que ela devia ter ficado com Jeff o jeito era levar seu caderno junto com seu notebook e estojo na mão.

O garoto parou enfrente sua escola visualizando todos aqueles grupos sociais, que não fazia parte de nem um, o jovem respirou fundo e foi em direção a entrada. Enquanto andava sua atenção foi chamada por Jeff que vinha em sua direção.

—Oi Gab ! — Cumprimentou enquanto andava ao seu lado após Gabriel entrar na escola — Conseguiu o autógrafo? —Jeff parou enfrente ao seu armário.

—Sim. Após horas na fila, eu consegui. —Respondeu Gabriel parando em frente seu armário que ficava ao lado do de Jeff e colocado seu caderno e estojo e logo após fechando.

—A Anna está vindo. —Disse Jeff após fechar seu armário.

—Oi gente! —Disse a simpatia garota de cabelos cacheados e escuro que era ressalta pela sua pele morena.

—Oi Anna. —Disse Gabriel percorrendo seu olhos pelo extenso corredor repleto de jovens. —Você vai na festa do Bily? —Indagou.

—Vou, você vai ? —Respondeu.

—Sim! Vou com o Jeff. —Gabriel apontou para o amigo que estava logo atrás dele que retubuiu com um sorriso forçado.

—Então... Nos vemos lá! —Anna deu alguns passos para trás com um sorriso em seus lábios e logo deu as costas para Gabriel que observou a garota sumir pelo corredor.

—Você vai mesmo ? —Jeff seguiu com Gabriel pelo corredor.

—Acho que sim. Quero dizer, não estou muito animado com essa festa, estou com um mal pressentimento.

—Você e seus pressentimentos. —Rebateu Jeff entrando na sala com o amigo.

Após entrarem na sala Gabriel e Jeff se sentaram no seus respectivos lugares, Gabriel sentava na primeira cadeira da última fileira onde podia ver o lado de fora da escola pela janela. As vezes o garoto se pagava desligado da aula enquanto olhava pela janela navegando em seus devaneios.

Já Jeff se sentava na última cadeira da primeira fileira, pois o tamanho avantajado do garoto lhe permitia ver o quadro nitidamente e também não usava óculos.

Toda a sala estava em silêncio quando entrou o professor, era um homem de estatura alta, seus cabelos ondulados e negros com leve falhas de grisalho nas laterais. Seus olhos era uma mistura de verde com azul marinho que brilhava sobre a luz da janela, o homem entrou na sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, colocou alguns cadernos em cima de sua mesa e se dirigiu até a frente da classe.

—Bom dia —Cumprimentou o homem. —, serei o novo professor de química de vocês. —Ouve um pequeno alvoroço na sala com os alunos se perguntando o por que ter trocado de professor, mas logo o homem interviu. —O senhor Clark se mudou e por isso irei assumir o cargo dele! Prazer meu nome é Benedict. —O home pegou um de suas canetas e escreveu seu nome na lousa. —Se preferir, podem me chamar de Bene. —Falou se virando para classe novamente. —Eu ainda sou novo aqui, então sejam pacientes comigo! —O homem olhou para Gabriel que estava prestando atenção na janela mas logo percebeu que o homem o olhava, o garoto se virou para o professor, que deu um sorriso. Por algum motivo o jovem sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha juntamente com uma sensação de borboletas em seu estômago que fez o mundo girar por alguns segundos mas logo passou. Sem dúvidas aquele era um professor estranho.


End file.
